mybbbrantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Save Staci
|Season=1 |Members=Anne Maria B Cameron Jo Lightning Mike Staci Affiliates: Sam |Defectors=B (Week 2) Sam (Week 3) |Enemies=Anti-Staci Crew |Votes=41 |HOHs=4 (Weeks 3, 5, 8 & 10) |Nominations=19 (Weeks 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 & 11) |Vetos=6 (Weeks 3, 4, 7, 8, 9 & 10) |Lowest=Staci (11/13) |Highest=Jo (2/13) }} is an alliance in Big Brother 1. It was created by Week 1 nominee Staci in an attempt to save herself. The alliance consisted of Anne Maria, B, Cameron, Jo, Lightning, Mike and Staci during Week 1, until B joined the Anti-Staci Crew in Week 2. Later, Sam was recruited into the alliance as an affiliate. Unfortunately for the alliance, previous affiliate, Sam, won HOH and nominated two of the alliance members, Cameron and Staci, defecting against the group. The alliance ended at the end of Week 3. Formation Scott had made it very clear to Staci that he wanted her to be evicted that week. Staci, alone in her bedroom, thought of what to do. She decided campaigning to everyone in house, and gathered everyone who wanted to save her into her bedroom. She told the group (Anne Maria, B, Cameron, Jo, Lightning, Mike) how dangerous of a social player Brick is, saying how he can easily make it to the finals. The six others agreed and all swore allegiance to one another, promising everyone final seven. At eviction night, the six stuck with Staci to keep her in the house to put a dent into the Anti-Staci Crew. Cracks in the Alliance After Dakota won HOH, Staci knew she was in trouble because Dakota really wanted Brick to stay in the house. She recommended her to nominate Scott, who nominated her in the first place, and stretched the truth that he was considering to target her. Staci reassured everyone that as long as Scott goes this week, then they'll be good. Dakota later nominated Scott and Staci for eviction. The alliance agreed that they need the other alliance to target one another. They decided on Dawn, and the entire alliance went up into the HOH room with Dakota to get her to put up Dawn, saying how she has alliances with everyone. Dawn entered the room and Dakota called her out, while the entire alliance watched. The two girls got into an explosive argument. However, Zoey decided not to use the veto because she had been friends wsith Dawn the entire game. Shortly after the veto ceremony, B told the alliance that Scott does not deserve to leave, in front of Staci. Staci was clearly pissed at B, and it led to an explosive arguement in the bedroom. Anne Maria told him to "just fucking leave then". B left the room and the alliance, joining the Anti-Staci Crew. Mike realized they need someone to take B's spot in the alliance. Cameron said he can easily recruit Sam. Cameron convinced Sam to join the alliance, and Scott was evicted by a 6-3 vote. Demise Sam, nearly recruited affiliate won the HOH after Scott's eviction. The alliance seemed like they were set for another week. However, after a long talk in another bedroom, Dawn and Dakota realized how Staci is never going to leave the game because of how good of a manipulator she is. They managed to get into his ear saying the alliance is only using him as a number so they can reach final six, and how they'll just drop him. Sam listened to the girls and nominated Cameron and Staci. The three then had an explosive fight in the kitchen that was so explosive that they had to be put into separate rooms. After that fight, Sam decided it would be best for his game to join the other alliance. The alliance tried fighting for the veto, but Sam won it and decided not to use it. Because Cameron and Staci were nominated, the alliance had to turn on one another. They agreed that Staci was the bigger threat to win and that they need Cameron for the future. Staci was evicted 6-2. Further Downfall After Zoey won HOH, the alliance decided that trying to keep Staci in the game ruined their game, and they knew two more would be put up, so they decided they need to play for themselves so they can further advance individually, so that they don't keep being nominated every week when the other side wins HOH. The alliance was then officially terminated. Category:Alliances